fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII
Sid Meier's Civilization VII (often referred to as Civilization VII or simply Civ7) is a 4X Strategy video game and the seventh mainseries installment in the Civilization series. The game was developed by and released on Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux on May 29th, 2021. In Civilization VII, the player leads their chosen civilization from the dawn of agriculture through to the far future, hoping to achieve one of many victory conditions. The player must carefully handle many different variables and react t changing conditions, managing research, diplomacy, exploration, expansion, development, and conquest. The game is heavily based upon Civilization VI', retaining many of its changes, while also adding new features, such as new Tribe and Plague systems, a revamp of the combat system, and the return of some previously removed systems like the World Congress. Notable Changes |} *New Civilization, new Wonders, new City-States, new content *New Plague system based upon the Health system of Civilization 4 **Plagues can now start in Cities and spread to nearby ones through City Connections or Trade Routes **Plagues are more often to start in Cities with sources of water nearby **Plagues reduce the Population of a city heftily **Once a Plague is gone, it cannot reappear at the same city as before. **Buildings and Governmental Policies can prevent or diminish the effect of Plagues *Reduction of Warmongerer penalty and more advanced Reputation system **AI Civs now treat on the player based on how they have acted in general, rather than how they have specifically acted towards them. *New Army System **Units can now stack onto the same Tile **At first, only a few can stack, but later one, up to 5 can stack **Only units of the same type (Infantry, Siege, Cavalry, etc.) can stack **Larger stacks of units than the limit can be made, but they cannot attack; instead, they can only move, and at a reduced pace *Claiming of Borders **Civilizations are able to 'claim' Borders, which cannot be worked in until a City is built there. Other Civilizations may pass through it without an Open Border policy or build a City there, but doing so will result in Diplomatic penalties. *Overall greater movement speed and Production *Dead ends on the Technology and Civic trees *Building and Housing **The amount of Buildings that can be built in a City is now equivalent to the amount of Tiles worked by a City **Like in Civilization 6, Housing is necessary for Growth of Population **Building limit introduced to encourage players to replace old Buildings with newer and more efficient ones. *Reduces the quality of Wide over Tall for Science **Technologies must now be 'spread'. Upon being researched, the city with the highest Science output put instantly recieve the Tech, and it will begin to spread to the rest of the empire. Cities with highest Science outputs will acquire these Technologies faster, as will Cities that are closer too and/or have a City Connection with another City that has the Tech. **Any Technologies researched instantly for free by a Great Scientist or Wonder will instantly spread to all cities which have the prerequisite technologies. **Technologies which have non-City specific effects must be in 75% of all Cities to work. Other effects, like building Buildings, Improvements, Units, or Districts, can only be performed by Cities with the Tech. **New Cities which are founded start with the Technology of whichever city created the Settler at the time when the Settler was Produced. **Certain Technologies, such as the Telegraph, boost the spreading of Technology, and the Internet Technology instantly spreads Technology to all Cities as after it is researched. **None of these features apply to the Civics systems Expansions Terra nullius Terra nullius was the first Expansion for Civilization VII, adding many new gameplay features, tweaks to previous features, five new Civilizations to play as, four new city states, and new map types, units, and scenarios. *New Gameplay Elements **Introduction system allows players to move certain Resources for a high cost ***After researching Ecology, players are able to send Ecologists to tiles with certain Luxuries to collect them; this Ecologist can them return and introduce the Luxury to a different Tile ***Tile Improvements on Introduced Luxuries have a higher Maintenance cost ***Introducing too many Luxuries can result in Diplomatic penalties ***The Environmental Damage proposal punishes Civilizations who Introduce multiple Luxuries **Revolution system **Colonialism system **Tribal system *New Civilizations *New City-States *New Map Types *New Scenarios *New Units *Updates and Changes Metropolis Metropolis was the second Expansion for Civilization VII, adding many new gameplay features, tweaks to previous features, five new Civilizations to play as, four new city states, and new map types, units, and scenarios. *New Gameplay Elements **Environmental damage returns, expanding upon the Introduction system added in Terra nullius ***Rapid Deforestation and Pollution can occur which result in loss of either Production or Growth. Ecologists can be produced to fix the issue, and the Environmental Damage Proposal at the World Congress can be used to punish those who damage the environment. ***Nuclear Fallout reappears, and it can no longer be cleared with any amount of time. Usage of Nuclear Bombs and the ensuring Fallout results in large diplomatic penalties. The Hazmat bonus nullifies damage suffered by units in Fallout who have no attacked on the same turn as they would be damaged. **Total revamp of the Gold system ***At the beginning of the game, Gold does not exist (except as a Luxury) ***After researching the civic Bartering, cities are able to acquire Worth, a new variable; this Worth is equivalent to a certain amount of Production ***After researching the civic Currency, a civilization is able to adopt a Currency, and each cities Worth is converted into the Currency ***The Currency has a certain Worth based on the amount of Worth in all of the Cities accross the empire. This Worth determines how much Currency is required to buy a Unit or Building in a City or to buy a Tile. ***In order for the Civilization to actually acquire Currency from the Cities, they must set a certain amount of Taxation, which converts local Currency into global Currency that can then be spent. ***The Worth of a Currency fluctuates over time, depending on many factors ***Civilizations may choose to Print Currency after building a Mint, which increases the amount of Currency owned by the Civilization but also decreases the Worth, potentially lowering Happiness ***Later in the game, Civilizations can choose to adopt another Currency from different Civs **Total revamp of the Trading system ***Trade Routes return, but are no longer reliant upon specific trading Units to function. Instead, any two Cities connected by Land can form a Trade Route after Currency is researched; any two Cities on the coast can form a Trade Route after Commerce is researched; any two Cities in the world can form a Trade Route after Flight is researched. ***Trade Routes can no longer simply involve Currency; instead, they must contain other things, such as Resources, Products, or Science. ***Trade Routes naturally spread things such as Technologies, Civics, and most importantly, Plagues. **New Corporation system ***Plays heavily into Trading ***After researching specific Techs, new 'Products' are unlocked ***After a certain amount of time, Corporations appear to produce these Products, or can be established by the Civilization ***These Corporations create Products using Resources ***These Products can then be traded to other Civilizations for much more Currency than would otherwise be earned from the pure Luxury ***Products that aren't traded will begin to naturally increase Happiness and the worth of the National Currency. *New Civilizations *New City-States *New Map Types *New Scenarios *New Units *Updates and Changes Civilizations These 25 Civilizations came with the original version of the game without any DLC and are compatible with any version. Later DLC Civilizations will only be compatible with Versions of the game that come afterward, e.g. the Iroquois cannot be used without Terra nullius. |} Expansion One: Terra nullius These Civilizations were added in the first Expansion Pack, Terra nullius. |} Season One DLC These Civilizations were added during the first Season of Downloadable Content, New World. |} Expansion Two: Metropolis These Civilizations were added in the second Expansion Pack, Metropolis. |} Season Two DLC These Civilizations were added during the second Season of Downloadable Content, Europa. |} Season Three DLC These Civilizations were added during the third and final Season of Downloadable Content, Cradle of Civilization. |} City-States Types of City-States Every City-State falls into one of 6 types, which provide different bonuses based on the amount of Envoys sent to the City-State. These bonuses stack, and all three of them plus the Suzerain bonus can be in effect at the same time for the same City-State. |- | |} List of City-States |- | |} Resources Bonus Resources The following serve only to increase the Yield of a tile and do not apply any specific benefits otherwise, unlike the other two varieties of Resources. Unless noted, no Tech is required to reveal a Bonus Resource. |- | |} Strategic Resources In addition to the effects on Yields, Strategic Resources also provide a limited quantity of resources with which Units or Buildings may be constructed. All Strategic Resources must be revealed on the map, and are revealed when the Tech necessary to build the Improvement is Researched. |- | |} Luxury Resources In addition to the effects on Yields, Strategic Resources also provide a limited quantity of resources which provide Happiness to the City and can be Traded or turned into Products. |- | |} Category:Sid Meier's Civilization Category:.lennongrad Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:2021 Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Linux Games Category:Strategy Games Category:4X Games Category:Original Games